


January 11, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling,  Amos  stood by Supergirl's grave for what seemed like hours.





	January 11, 2003

I never created DC.

Scowling, Amos stood by Supergirl's grave for what seemed like hours and remembered the inability to protect her from a territorial creature.

THE END


End file.
